Anthropus Camps
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Garrison Levels Troops Guarding the Camp 2 Troop Requirements Enter the minimum number of troops needed to defeat an Anthropus Camp without loss 'DO NOT USE SPIES ANYMORE'!!! | style="text-align: center;"| Food:112.5k Gold:2.5k Wood:5k Metals:500 Stone:500 Sum:121k |- | style="text-align: center;"|2 | 300 LBM + 700 Mino + 200 Con + 700 Port (more port to take all food) 3k SSD 500 LMB and 70 AT | style="text-align: center;"|0 | style="text-align: center;"|5 Star | *Lv1 Muster Point *Lv3 Metalurgy | style="text-align: center;"| Food:225k Gold:5k Wood:10k Metals:1k Stone:1k Sum:242k |- | style="text-align: center;"|3 | 1k BD + 1,300 SSD 2.5k BD + 2k SSD, or 4k SSD or 5k BD 550 LBM and 70 AT - update: 600 LBM 70AT (for no loses) | style="text-align: center;"|0 | style="text-align: center;"|5 star | *Metalurgy 4 *Medicine 4 | style="text-align: center;"| Food:337.5k Gold:7.5k Wood:15k Metals:1.5k Stone:1.5k Sum:363k |- | style="text-align: center;"|4 | 2.3k BD + 3.3k SSD, 3.6k BD + 2k SSD, or 5k SSD, or 6k BD 1500 LBM + 95 AT | style="text-align: center;"| 0 0 | style="text-align: center;"|5 star | style="text-align: center; "| *Lv5 Metalurgy *Lv6 Medicine | style="text-align: center;"| Food:450k Gold:10k Wood:20k Metals:2k Stone:2k Sum:484k |- | style="text-align: center;"|5 | 4k BD + 4k SSD, 5k BD + 2k SSD or 8k BD, 5k LBM + 100 ATs or 2k BD + 800 Giants + 600 ATs or 3.4k LBM + 1k BD + 100ATs or 5K LBM + 100 ATs | style="text-align: center;"|0 |5 star | style="text-align: center; "| *Lv6 Metalurgy *Lv7 Medicine Lv5 Metalurgy Lvl7 Medicine | style="text-align: center;"| Food:562.5k Gold:12.5k Wood:25k Metals:2.5k Stone:2.5k Sum:605k |- | style="text-align: center;"|6 | 10k BD 4k BD + 6k LBM + 150 ATs (Research) 8K LBM + 150 ATs | style="text-align: center;"|0 | style="text-align: center;"|5 star | style="text-align: center; "| *Lv7 Metalurgy | style="text-align: center;"| Food:675k Gold:15k Wood:30k Metals:3k Stone:3k Sum:726k |- | style="text-align: center;"|7 |17k BD, or 35k SSD | style="text-align: center;"|0 | style="text-align: center;"|5 star | *Lv8 Metalurgy | style="text-align: center;"| Food:787.5k Gold:17.5k Wood:35k Metals:3.5k Stone:3.5k Sum:847k |- | style="text-align: center;"|8 |25k BD | style="text-align: center;"|0 | style="text-align: center;"|5 star | *Lv9 Metalurgy | style="text-align: center;"| Food:900k Gold:20k Wood:40k Metals:4k Stone:4k Sum:968k |- | style="text-align: center;"|9 | | 0 | 5 star | style="text-align: center; "| *Lv10 Metalurgy | style="text-align: center;"| Food:1M12.5k Gold:22.5k Wood:45k Metals:4.5k Stone:4.5k Sum:1M89k |- | style="text-align: center;"|10 | |0 |5 star | *Lv10 Metalurgy | style="text-align: center;"| Food:1M125k Gold:25k Wood:50k Metals:5k Stone: |} * Types of attack *Min: the bare minimum you need to get in without loss and get all the resources except food. This is probably what beginners want. *Speed: the bare minimum you need to get in without loss and get all resources except food but quickly so you can hit lots of camps. *Slow: what you need to get max loot, again for beginners *Max: what you need to get max loot but fast. As of 1/18/2011 1358/1500 spies survived spying a lvl 2 camp with lvl 4 metalurgy and lvl 2 medicine Items 'Theory 1-' All levels of camps have a chance at finding speed boosts like Blink, Hop, Skip, Jump... and Pieces of Dragon Armor. Higher levels have higher chances, supposedly . 'Theory 2-' All Pieces have been moved to level 10 camps. Best bet is to have a high leveled player(900k+ power) attack and wipe the camp, then you can send 1 BD(they travel fast) as many times as you can. They enemies will start to regenerate within a few minutes so only send 1 BD for minimum loss in case of respawn. Comment to Theory 2 -''That last claim is untrue with regards to level 10 camps. I have gathered all the pieces in 3 realms and only 1 was found in anything higher than a lvl6. Got 3 pieces in 15 mins from the same lvl 5 camp using waves of 1 SSD. The spawn time has changed from before, instead of the 10% every 4 mins like before, it's 30% in 4-20 mins, so you can't really time it, just watch for a dead ssd and send the big boys back in to reclear.'' Category:Antropus Camps Category:Anthropus Camps